Zantok
Zantok is a member who can reach back to near the beginning of Mercurious. He joined the site on December 28th, 2006 when he showcased his MegaMan.EXE submission and was welcomed to the site with open arms. Since then he has submitted many more submissions, usually for series that he has actually played or at the very least knows a good deal about them. He is currently a member of the Judge's Panel. He has been known to disappear at times citing either that he is busy with college or having issues with his laptop. He really hates his laptop. He is currently involved in a role-playing fighting tournament that Eebit has put together called the Ultimate Tournament where he will be role-playing as an original character he created who is a member of the X-Men known as Tempest. His current avatar is a headshot of Falkner, one of the gym leaders in the region of Johto in the Pokemon games. He believes that of all his character submissions currently on the site his absolute worst one is PlantMan.EXE. He was promoted to the rank of Global Moderator early morning on June 14th, 2010 after being nominated by his fellow members. Accepted Submissions Characters Aerith Gainsborough Animal Crosser AquaMan.EXE Baby Mario Bass.EXE Black Mage Cecil Harvey (Dark Knight) / Cecil Harvey (Paladin) Colin Colonel.EXE ElecMan.EXE FireMan.EXE Foreman Spike Geno GutsMan.EXE Hunter Jonathan Jones Kamek MagnetMan.EXE MegaMan.EXE Mii Moneybags NumberMan.EXE PlantMan.EXE ProtoMan.EXE Red Roll.EXE Rydia Setzer Gabbiani Tidus TomahawkMan.EXE Trainer Leaf - Squirtle / Trainer Leaf - Ivysaur / Trainer Leaf - Charizard Tubba Blubba Stages 25m Blitzball Arena Bowser's Keep - Vista Point Crystal Shrine Mario's Pad Opassa Beach Pokemon Stadium III Shy Guy Newsroom Star Road Sunken Ship Wii Sports Complex Wily Castle Items Ball and Chain Crossbow Dark Cannon Dice Block Ganon's Trident Harp of Ages Hawkeye L-Block Majora's Mask Mistake Water Barrel Water Bottle Watermelon Winged Cloud Pokemon Charmander Clamperl Cloyster Cyndaquil Dewgong Dodrio Exeggcute Gengar Glameow Grimer Grovyle Hitmonlee Horsea Hypno Kangaskhan Magnezone Magmar Marowak Medicham Metapod Milotic Mr. Mime Muk Pidgeotto Porygon-Z Scyther Seel Shellder Shellos Wynaut Assist Trophies Agent 9 Alexander Ashei Baby Donkey Kong Bahamut Bandy Andy Barkle Bentley BlizzardMan.EXE Bowyer Carbuncle Copper & Booker Cucco Exor Happy Mask Salesman Leviathan Malboro Navi NeedleMan.EXE Odin Otenko Pak E. Derm Phoenix Ring.EXE Rocket Slime Sammer Guy Shiva SnakeMan.EXE Sparx Titan Tweester Waterwraith White Shy Guy Yoshi Car Yoshi Submarine Bosses N/A Enemies N/A Event Matches A True Paladin Derailed Electric Siblings Duel Fire vs. Ice Going Down in Flames I'm the REAL Mario Live by the Blade... Red's Rematch Safari Ball, Go! Super Greedy Bros. That Danged Trainer Where's Mario? Your First GF Total Accepted Submissions By Type Characters - 35 Stages - 12 Items - 14 Pokemon - 30 Assist Trophies - 35 Bosses - 0 Enemies - 0 Event Matches - 13 By Franchise Animal Crossing - 2 Boktai - 1 Chrono - 1 Donkey Kong - 1 Dragon Warrior - 1 Final Fantasy - 18 Mega Man - 18 Nintendo Wii - 2 Paper Mario - 4 Pikmin - 1 Pokemon - 35 Spyro the Dragon - 5 Super Mario - 14 Super Smash Bros. - 1 Tetris - 1 The Legend of Zelda - 12 Yoshi - 9 Totals Favored Submission Types 1. Assist Trophies 2. Characters 3. Pokemon Favored Submission Franchises 1. Pokemon 2. Final Fantasy & Mega Man 3. Super Mario Total Submissions 139 Submissions Unaccepted Submissions Characters Dr. Wily Piranha Plant Stages The Great Deku Tree Items Boots Coin Fire Flower Golden Mushroom Icicle Pop Mighty Tonic Mini-Toad Mystery Pebble POW Block Slow Flower Speed Flower Tent Tinderbox Yoshi Egg Zap Orb Pokemon Abra Celebi Dugtrio Gear Loudred Mijumaru Nosepass Regigigas Tentacruel Assist Trophies Alex Baby Wario Dottie Eldstar FlashMan.EXE Gogo Goombella Grunt Gus Handfake Ifrit Kooper Lady Bow Lemmings Lumpy Madam Flurrie Maylene Mojo Parakarry Piccolo Poshul Puni Elder Pyoro Ramuh Raphael the Raven Stanley StoneMan.EXE Wily Machine Number 2 Yoshi Kid Zess T. Bosses Batafire Count Down Demon Wall Duo.EXE Kraken Lich Liquid Flame Marilith Tiamat Enemies Boo Canodumb Golem Thuggish Splicer Event Matches Graffiti Warrior My Emeralds! New Heroes in Town Return of the Feral Ones Stylish Moves Super Smash Party Testing Their Limits The Gathering of Souls They Call it a Virus Triple Trouble King Total Unaccepted Submissions By Type Characters - 1 Stages - 1 Items - 16 Pokemon - 6 Assist Trophies - 30 Bosses - 9 Enemies - 3 Event Matches - 10 By Franchise BioShock - 1 Chrono - 2 Donkey Kong - 1 Final Fantasy - 10 Halo - 1 Kirby - 1 Lemmings - 1 Mega Man - 5 Paper Mario - 21 Pokemon - 7 Runescape - 1 Super Mario - 10 The Legend of Zelda - 1 Wario/WarioWare - 1 Yoshi - 3 Totals Favored Submission Types 1. Assist Trophies 2. Items 3. Event Matches Favored Submission Franchises 1. Paper Mario 2. Final Fantasy & Super Mario 3. Pokemon Total Submissions 74 Submissions Category:Members Category:Judge's Panel Category:Staff